pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Me/N Virulence Spiker
This build is a stark evolution of the original Build:Me/N Fragility Spiker. By utilizing some new Factions skills, this new version of an old favorite deals hundreds more points of damage than the original, finishes the combo quicker, recharges at a faster rate, and has better energy management. prof=mesme/necro illusi=12+1+3 fastca=9+1 inspir=9+1 deathm=0fragilityphantasmof remorsepainvirulenceenchantmentdistortionsignet/build Equipment * 20/20 Illusion Wand or Vokur's Cane * 20/20 Illusion Off-hand item * Use Enchanter's Armor for a maximized pool of energy. Usage # Identify a target. Ignore AL, as this build damages 100 def armor just as well as 60. Typically whoever on the other team is overextending. # Option: cast Distortion to protect yourself. # Cast Fragility. # Cast Conjure Phantasm. # Cast Images of Remorse. # Cast Accumulated Pain for additional damage as well as a Deep Wound. # Cast Virulence immediately afterwards to inflict 3 more conditions, dealing damage not only upon their addition but also when they wear-off 3 seconds later. # Find a target with an Enchantment, and cast Drain Enchantment to regain energy. # Your original target will have died, and your skills will have recharged by now. Counters * Hex removal skills, or prevention such as Hex Breaker. Hex removal is less of a pain now then with the original build, since if either Conjure Phantasm or Images of Remorse are removed the combo will still work just as well. * Any spike counter, such as Infuse Health, or a keen monk who knows what to look out for. * Quick condition removal of the Deep Wound before Virulence can be cast. * Mass hex/condition removal skills, including Contemplation of Purity, Expel Hexes, Blessed Light, etc. * Energy Denial will mean that you can't use the full combination of skills and so you will be unable to spike. Variants * Replace either Conjure Phantasm, Images of Remorse, or both for Illusion of Pain or Conjure Nightmare. Illusion of Pain's health gain-back after its duration should never kick in due to the combo's speed. * Removing some points from Inspiration Magic to put into Domination Magic, and adding Energy Burn for a final killing touch to the combo. This is more energy-intensive, but provides for a quicker kill. * Using Illusion of Weakness instead of Distortion. More universal defense, but is typically one-time use only. You can switch Resurrection Signet for it if it is not needed. e.g. Alliance Battle * Replace Drain Enchantment with Inspired Hex. Useful if you are in a formed team and need some hex removal support. * Replace Distortion and Drain Enchantment with Auspicious Incantation for the energy boost (with Conjure Nightmare instead of Images of Remorse) and Weaken Armor for the extra spike. Notes * Death magic should be kept at 0 in order to make the 3 conditions of Virulence wear-off as soon as possible, triggering Fragility for even more damage. * Improvements over the original Fragility Spiker: ** Much more damage. The original combo averaged 380 damage per spike, this one averages 450 damage over the duration of the combo, and can deal an additional 100 damage through degen afterwards. ** Quicker. Average time to cast all the skills in the combo: 4 seconds. Adding in the 3 seconds to wear off Virulence's conditions, and you have a 7-8 second solo spike. ** More combos. During practical use, the skills recharge at a much more reasonable rate, meaning that after one target is dead, the player can almost immediately switch to a new target and start the combo over once again. ** Due to all of the above, the build is now more than just a gimmicky Random Arenas build, and can be utilized in many other PvP formats.